Having To Face You Once Again
by Euphie16
Summary: Akiri Yamamoto left her old life behind to begin a new one along with her remaining family members. However, it would appear that her past has caught up to her in the form of her former friend and crush, Layfon Alseif. With her old feelings surfacing and a new threat appearing, what can Akiri do but face her past and that of her family? (Revisiting and Editing)
1. Chapter 1 Memories of An Old Friend

Remembering those sad moments seemed to pain my soul deeply. Having those you truly had your faith in; forget all about you, especially the one you love, hurts. I, back then, believed friends were supposed to stick to each other and help whenever one falls. You could pretty much guess what happened to get myself in the state I'm in right now. Just imagine if THAT had happened to you. I'm sorry but I guess you wouldn't understand unless I tell you what happened in my past. Those were happy times at least they were before everything began to change. Huh, just remembering makes my stomach turn. Anyway those who know me, just call me Akiri Yamamoto. Though, that annoying uncle of mine, Takuto, would call me Aki-chan just to piss me off.

Back to the point I was an orphan since the age of 2 when my parents died of a car accident. That's when I met HIM. Layfon Alseif seemed one of the most timid people out there and he was bullied a lot by older kids. How I am a being that hates when people pick on others kicked the guy's asses! Yeah, at least that was what my 6 year old self believed would happen. I shielded Layfon from the bullies and somehow the nuns saw what was happening and called the cops. I collapsed to the ground as the nuns were scared to death as I was bleeding. I felt someone grab my hand and I looked up to see Layfon with tears in his eyes. I lost consciousness right there and woke up in a hospital bed with bandages all over my body. I looked to my right to see Layfon crying with a glad look in his eyes

_"Why are you crying?"_

_"I'm crying because you defended me against them even though you would of gotten hurt"_

_"It's nothing to worry yourself over"_

_"But…"_

_"No buts. Hey I got an idea why don't we become friends?" _

_"You really want be friends with me?" _

_"That is why I'm asking you."_

_ "Alright then, I'm Layfon Alseif"_

_"I'm Akiri Yamamoto."_

We became very good friends since that day and I couldn't help but feel so happy around him. I remembered he promised to protect me no matter what and I promised the same thing though things changed. We became inseparable that is until we met Leerin. Soon enough we all became fast friends and always played with each other. Layfon had this talent of learning so many moves just by observing that I tried twice as hard to keep up. The thing was Layfon didn't want me to fight since he didn't want me to get hurt so I had to sneak around so he wouldn't fight out. Well it's not like it mattered right now since what happened years later caused everything to change.

Layfon became a heaven's blade and I decided to throw him a party where I would be confessing the feelings I had for him. I was deeply in love with him since we were kids, the way he would smile and the way he always seemed to know the right words to say. *mental slap*I really shouldn't be thinking of the past right now but since you're reading this I will continue. It was the time for the party and I was searching everywhere. I found him by the balcony I began running towards him when something made me stop. Leerin was there and she had kissed Layfon.

I stared in disbelief as Layfon had responded to the kiss. Well, that shattered all hope I had of confessing. After the party, things got strange between me and THEM. Well it was mostly from their part anyway. Layfon told me what happened and I continued to smile at him every time he mentioned how happy he was. The thing that crossed my mind was that I loved Layfon to much that all I wanted was his happiness and if it was with Leerin then I'll just have to put up with it. Well, we will have to skip threw all their lovely time to the part where some rumors spread of Layfon fighting for money.

I knew he only did it to give the children of this orphanage money so I defended him no matter who said what and even cursed at a few people. I was walking back to Leerin's house as I saw her arguing with Layfon. Then she saw me and started running towards me. I thought she was going to hug me but I felt a sharp pain in my cheek. I stared at her as she began accusing me of selling out Layfon. Well I argued back saying it wasn't my fault that I didn't even know anything until the announced it.

It was that day that the thin string that connected me and Layfon had finally broken. They grew distant from me and continued enjoying their life as if I wasn't there. Every time I tried to start a conversation Leerin would change it into a two sided conversation between her and Layfon or a make out session. I still defended him but I felt betrayed by my childhood friend.

*wipes tear*

Things really went downhill for a while there. Everyone ignored me and the only person who would talk to me was Derk, pur step father. He knew everything including my love and the loneliness I felt in my heart. They continued to ignore me and I decided that I had enough. Luck ran my way and I came across my uncle Toshi. He bent down to me and asked if I wanted to leave everything I had here and go with him or stay. My tears started falling and I told him that I lost everything I had here and I was adopted that same day. I told Derk to not say anything to Layfon or Leerin about my leaving to see how far they would take this. I promised I'd write to him as long as he didn't show the letters to anyone. It had been 2 years since then and I was sitting in a rock with no protection outside a regios.

You see the contaminated air didn't affect me or my family in any way. They didn't know why but they just simply accepted it. I never came across Layfon ever again in my travels, simply ignoring any rumor concerning him and I didn't wish too. Back to the present, my uncle Toshi said they would be dropping me off in an academic city called Zuellni along with Hana (who was able to breath due to the little cage she was currently in) so they could take care of some business. We made our way there and I took the acceptance test with a 100% as my average. You see I am quick on my feet as well as my head. I got an A type scholarship but I didn't want to depend on anybody so as soon as I had time; I went out to look for a job.

Right now I was in my uniform of the military division when I somehow got approached by some guy with long orange hair and a piercing in his right ear.

_"Well hello there. You must be the new transfer student. I'm Sharnid Elipton and I was wondering if you would like to join the 17__th__ platoon."_

_"Hi I'm Akiri Yamamoto. It's nice to meet you Sharnid but what is a platoon?"_

Before you go judging me, I was home schooled so I wasn't so intelligent when it came to these types of things.

_"Oh I see so you're new to this whole city"_

_"Pretty much"_

_"Well the military division is divided into platoons in which each student under that division had to be part of one"_

_"Okay then I guess I'll be honored to join your platoon"_

_"Great now Nina going to be so happy we have a new team member!"_

Next thing I know I'm being pulled/dragged by Sharnid. He finally managed to stop in front of me letting me breath in some air.

"_You know I could of WALKED without you DRAGGING me here"_

_"I know but I needed to get you here so no other squad would take you" _

I pretty much didn't want to argue so I waited for Sharnid to show me in. Well he started opening the door as I stood outside trying to make since of what just happened. As I was about to read who was in the squad Sharnid grabbed my arm and pulled me in. What I saw wasn't what I expected to come across for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2 The Happy Reunion

I stared as I saw a familiar patch of brown hair and blue eyes in a military suit. I stayed frozen in my spot as Sharnid started explaining how I was the new team member but didn't mention my name.

_"Hi I'm Nina Antalk and this is Felli Loss and Harley Sutton. The guy staring out the window is…" _

Before I could really think I blurted out

_"Layfon Alseif" _

Everyone stared at me with confusion and Layfon turned towards me with one of his smiles. Sharnid was the first to speak

_"Wow Layfon, you're more famous than I thought"_

I realized then that Layfon doesn't know who I am, yet. He walked towards me and presented himself but I took like 3 steps back. He was confused so I turned to others saying

_"It's nice to meet some of you. I'm Akiri Yamamoto."_

Everyone was happy to know who I was and I turned to Layfon to see him in shock.

_"I never thought I'd run into you once again." _

Sharnid stood between us and said

_"Wait you two know each other"_

Layfon was the first to speak

_"She's my childhood friend."_

_"Sorry, but the word here is USED TO BE friend."_

_"Akiri, what are you saying? We are still friends!"_

I turned to the doorway and said

_"A friend wouldn't ignore the other for about 3 years and never notice she was gone in a month. Also he would have found out his old friend was gone by himself not by his on step father who happened to be the only one who even cared."_

I faced Nina and said

_"I'm going to the main office to see what I have and where I'll be staying."_

She nodded, while quickly telling me all I needed to now about the platoon's schedule while I just wanted to get out of their immediately. After she finished, I quickly started leaving though I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and said

_"Could you please stop following me?"_

I turned around to be met with Felli Loss.

_"You know Fon-Fon before and were friends with him."_

_"The word here was 'were'. We were friends since we were able to talk and managed to spend happy moments together but everything changed and he grew distant"_

_"You mentioned a girlfriend"_

_"Sorry but Layfon's personal life isn't my business anymore. All I want is just to manage to get as far away as possible for now"_

_"What made you so distant?"_

_"Sorry for asking but why are you so interested? I don't care about what Layfon does anymore and I'd appreciate it if you stop asking all these type of questions."_

_"Okay then but I will accompany you since you're heading to my brother's office"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"My brother is head of the student council and I don't want him to pull anything"_

_"What do you mean that he'll pull something?"_

_"It's best if you don't know."_

_"Alright...by the way, I'm curious as to why you called Layfon 'Fon-Fon'?"_

_"It's a nickname I gave him"_

_"I see"_

With a silent walk we made our way to Karian Loss, Felli's brother.

_"You must be Akiri Yamamoto the new student. It's an honor having you here. I'm Karian Loss head of the student council here in Zuellni. I see you've met my sister Felli here. Now, since I assume you have a general idea how the military division works, I'll tell you which platoons are interested in…..." _

_"Sorry for interrupting but I'm already in the 17 platoon."_

_"Well since that's taken care of then I'll explain the rest"_

After what seemed hour of explanation later he let us leave which made me give a relaxing sigh. I told Felli that I would be heading to my job right now, which I was quickly got the second I said I was looking for a job. She just waved, told me when to meet the platoon and headed home. I walked all the way o the shop and as I went in, the first thing to occur was me being in a death grip. My manager was saying how happy he was to have a new employee that was so cute. She then handed me the uniform that turned out to be pink.

I wasn't really a big fan of pink but since it was my first day on the job, I quickly swallowed any harsh words that would fly out of my mouth and changed into the thing. Once I was done, I walked out with notepad in hand, though I immediately sighed as I noticed that every customer we had was a boy. I had a hard time cracking a smile when those boys would ask me for my number or a date. Since I didn't want to lose my job on the first day I decided that I would put up with it.

Hours later it was closing time and I sighed with relief that the nightmare was somewhat over. I started walking home when I realized I didn't know where to go. I just stared at the stars cursing for how stupid I was when I ran into someone.

_ "I'm sorry I should have paid attention as to where I was going" _

I said getting up. I looked up to see Layfon with a girl with purple hair next to him.

_"Akiri?"_

_ "Oh Sorry I shouldn't have dozed off." _

_"It's Fine! I'm Gelni Naruki."_

_"It's nice to meet you" _

The corner of my eye was twitching a little since Layfon just kept staring at me.

_"I'm Akiri Yamamoto. Hey could you please tell me where this is located?"_

_"Sure." _

She quickly took a look at the address and exclaimed how I somehow was the mysterious roomate that was currently assigned to her room with 3 other girls. As I was about to follow her, with a quick goodbye to Layfon, I was when he grabbed my hand. He told Gelni that he needed to talk to me privately. Let's just say she took it the wrong way when I noticed the little glint in her eyes. After she was out of sight and ear shot, though she told me she would meet me around the corner, I quickly removed my hand from Layfon's grasp. He seemed taken by this but it didn't stop him from talking

_"Akiri please hear me out! You're my dearest friend of the world and I'm sorry I didn't realize you were gone until it was too late. Leerin was keeping me distracted from all that's happened…"_

_"That's just it Layfon! You were distracted by Leerin and all that's happened. You ignored me and not her! You don't know what it feels like having the one person who you trusted with all your heart and protected him just forget about you the instant he has someone else. You don't know what it felt like being alone with no one else to talk to since you defended the very person the whole Regios proclaimed as 'unworthy' to fit the title of Keeper. You don't know what it feels like having to be alone for 3 straight years without talking to anyone except one person who was Derk. You just don't feel anything! You don't know what I suffered for just keeping a promise that was always one sided!"_

_ "Akiri what are you talking about? I promised to protect you." _

_"Then where were you when everyone started b*tching at me? Where were you when they started throwing rocks at me whenever they saw? Where were you when I needed someone right beside me?!"_

At this point tears were threatening to fall. I wiped any chance they had at falling and Layfon began to speak

_"Akiri I'm sorry you had to go through all that" _

_"I don't need you're pity Layfon because I moved on and so should you"_

_"Akiri what is that supposed to mean?"_

_"We might be on the same platoon but that doesn't make us friends."_

I turned around and started walking away not wanting to see what expression he would have after all of that. Tears were pouring down my face once I was out of sight. I knew that just saying those things to him made me remember all of it like yesterday. I would have sulked at the corner of my room if I hadn't remembered that I had Toshi, Takuto and Hayato. I knew me being in this depressed state wouldn't help anybody so, after Gelni showed me to our room (she didn't question the lack of communication nor the expression on my face) and told me that she would introduce me to her friends in the morning (which thankfully were asleep once we arrived). I got in my bed and left the window open for Hana to come (Gelni explained how she managed to escape them once Hana arrived with my bags). I was half-asleep when I felt a soft ball of fur lay near my stomach. I got up closed the window and snuggled near the little kitten as I drifted off to sleep and much to my displeasure it wasn't a really good dream.

**Euphie16:** **So I changed a few things, some dialogue, the fact Akira is sharing a room with Gelni, Mifi and Mayshen. I fixed Derk's name (which I had accidentally written as Dereck because I thought that's how you wrote it till I checked wikipedia though Derk rhymes with jerk). I forgot to mention earlier that I've been editing all the stories to post them in this format (with the dialogue separated from the paragraphs to know who is actually talking). Once I'm done (Sebastian has been a pain in my *ss when I started with his because of the fact 6 CHAPTERS were up in my old format and trying to look of grammar mistakes quickly exhausted me). I have a lot ahead of me **

**Watty:**** And she still has my websites stories to worry about!**

**Euphie16: There lying in the deepest corner of my mind lies those forgotten stories of Wattpad *facepalm* which I haven't updated in almost half a year.**

**Quizzy: What about me?**

**Euphie16: I gave up all hope for Quizilla and moved here, so...you're irrelevant.**

**Quizzy: *goes and lies in a corner while holding on to the only stories that remain on the site***

**Euphie16:**** Someone had to say it (I wish I met fanfiction before Quizilla), so you might expect a chapter 3 soon since I'm watching the series (Finally) but have to find a conniving way to post things without Microsoft word or access to my USB.**

**Watty:**** Luckily I don't have that problem yet your still lazy to update my stories.**

**Euphie16:**** Just because you don't need to upload a document doesn't mean I will update. It's not like anyone reads them anyhow.**

**Watty:**** *Leaves to go check***

**Euphi****w16****: A word of advice, don't sign up to may websites to write stories, you'll just end up giving up on one *eyes quizzy***

**Watty:**** *Returns crying***

**Euphie16: A review will be most welcome!**


End file.
